Taste of Fire
by CounterfeitGeisha
Summary: a lingering taste of a sweet spice he knew but couldn't name... Raimundo and Kimiko finally give into their feelings.Read author's note please, rated for a reason


Howdy Folks! Counterfeit Geisha here with her first story, well that's not true. This certainly isn't my first story but it's my first fanfiction of this type. I haven't been in the fanfiction world in a couple of years now. Life gets crazy; you know what I'm saying right? But anyway I chose fanfiction to expand and practice other types of writing cause it makes you work in certain parameters. It really is a challenge to write a good fanfiction. My first venture is into the world of Xiaolin Showdown cause I think it's a great show that didn't get enough attention while it was still on air.

So here's the warning, this is a Raimundo/Kimiko lemon. Gasp

I'll be opening a Deviant Account soon too so if I get kicked off and you want to read more go there. I hope I don't get kicked off, I mean this is rated 'M' but I don't think it's that horribly awful. I've read a lot more graphic stuff on this site in the 'T' section for goodness sakes.

Frankly the thing I noticed about the Xiaolin Showdown section is that there a fair amount of yaoi 'M' rated fanfiction but not a whole lot dedicated to the most popular couple of Rai/Kim.

And let me say this about yaoi- I've got nothing against it. In certain instances it is the most kawaii thing out there but people have gotten into the habit of seeing any two guys on any show interacting and immediately going "OH MY GOD!! THAT IS THE CUTEST YAOI COUPLE EVER! In my opinion there has to be at least some sort of attraction or compatibility there. Fangirls, correction, fans of cartoons and anime in general are a bit Yaoi crazy now a days. Can't two guys be friends or enemies without people going "holy crap a couple!" I mean come on, Clay and Jack? What the hell is up with that? And I personally don't see the appeal of Jack/Rai or Clay/Rai either. I remember passing one fic in which Chase got Raimundo pregnant….o0. Male pregnancy is where I draw the line. That's just bit to far out there for me.

I personally think Raimundo and Kimiko is a great couple and if the show had continued I bet there would have been a lot more clues or moments dedicated to that.

Any reviews and critisms are always highly appreciated. Thank in advance!

Raimundo didn't hear her until the door shut with a soft click behind her as she entered his room. He glanced up at the noise from where he lay on his bed, arms folded behind his head, and when he realized who exactly it was sneaking in his room so late at night he sat up. His made himself do the motion slowly and didn't spring up like the building tension, coiled up tight inside him, wanted him to. He studied her as she studied him with the limited light that streamed in through the shutters. Normally Raimundo slept with the windows open to encourage any breeze that might wander in but the approaching storm promised to be a violent one so he'd shut them as a precaution. He settled his eyes on her face and slowly heavy blue eyes rose to meet his unwavering green gaze. Some guilt rolled through him because he knew he'd helped to put some of that heaviness there. His silent admission earlier was obviously weighing on her mind, as it was him, causing him to lay awake and stare aimlessly at the ceiling, counting the tiles proving to be distracting enough for him.

Rai held his breath as she finally moved away from the door, tiny feet carrying her silently across the short distance to his bed. Raimundo remained unmoving as he watched her stop and stand, out of reach, beside the foot of his bed. It was probably a good thing he couldn't reach her, he didn't want to rush and scare her like earlier. No, he'd promised himself he wouldn't do that again. It had been such a simple gesture, earlier in the evening when the two had found themselves alone that had set her off. He'd simply reached out, as they sat next to one another on a bench overlooking the koi pond, and tucked a few stray hairs that had fallen loose of her ponytails back behind her ear. But when his fingers brushed the flesh behind her ear he hadn't been able to stop himself from letting his fingers wander further, tracing up and down her jaw line and then down her neck to dance along the edge of her collar bone. He could remember her trembling slightly under his simple touch and it was enough to make shudder slightly as well. His fingers then slipped over her robes to the base of her neck to the start of her spine and had trailed slowly lower.

Kimiko had slowly turned her head to look at him as his fingers continued their slow, but still relatively innocent decent. He didn't know what it was about the night that was making him act on longer dormant feelings. He couldn't speak for Kimiko but Raimundo, when he'd first arrived at the temple hadn't been much more than a hormonal teenager on the cusp of very large changes in his life. Not the best time to convert to a life of monk hood. He still remembered his parents asking what exactly becoming a 'Xiaolin Monk' meant. Would he be, in fact, a monk like the ones who followed Buddha or even the rare Christian Monks that were still in existence?

The answer had been no, Raimundo, though forfeiting some of the creature comforts of the modern world would not be expected to apply himself to a life of poverty and chastity unless he chose such a life. The answer had relieved the eavesdropping Raimundo who was eager at the idea of being some sort of warrior but didn't want to leave all of his ways behind, especially not his still developing ways that included a vast appreciation for the female body. He hadn't known what to make of Kimiko upon their first meeting. His first instinct was 'girl, pretty girl' and therefore the need to flirt, impress, and deal with the competition, in his mind only Clay was the real threat, had been set off in his mind. But in the days and weeks that followed Raimundo often wondered if that was the correct action. Sure, Kimiko was cute and the only girl for miles around but she was also his teammate and in all actuality, just a girl. She was nearly two years his junior, closer to eighteen months he tried to justify in his mind, and in truth didn't really seem to stack up against some of the older girls he'd known in Rio.

And then there had been Wuya. His most foolish mistake in so many ways. He'd let her manipulate him on every level, playing on the childishness still in his heart as well as appealing to the growing man in him.

He'd never told anyone of all the details that had transpired behind those close doors and most likely never would. For her it had been a sort of game, another manipulation of his soul and body and when he'd had time to reflect on it Raimundo knew that he'd never felt more used, more dirty and tainted in his whole life and that had been what tore him up the worst. Wuya hadn't been his first however. He'd had two very clumsy experiences before leaving for the temple, barely experiences at that, but it was enough for bragging rights with Clay when the two were alone. But even though she wasn't technically the first Wuya left a burning imprint on his mind and for a long time he hadn't been able to look at any female, Kimiko included, without some bit of revulsion in his mind. But as he'd worked to redeem himself at the temple, Kimiko had somehow redeemed herself in his mind as well. The thought was ludicrous of course, what did Kimiko have to prove to him? Nothing really but the rebirth of their friendship, this time without the underlying flirting had been a relief to Raimundo.

And he thought that would be the end of any sort of physical fascination he'd have with Kimiko but a trip into his own subconscious had changed that. Sure, he remembered certain dreams he'd had and maybe he'd acknowledged that Kimiko had appeared in a few of them but to see her with such clarity had been a shocked to his system. Dressed in that pink kimono Raimundo was reminded of how he'd felt the first time he'd seen her in it and how many of his juvenile fantasies of her that followed had involved that kimono. But seeing her in his dream that day had reawakened feelings he now realized he'd forced dormant and after he was hard pressed to keep her from his dreams because whenever she appeared in them now she was only ever in that kimono for a short amount of time.

Theses feelings had been brewing in Raimundo in the two years since he'd been promoted to Shoku Warrior and once more he tried to squelch his feelings for her. Third time certainly wasn't the charm because here he was, an innocent talk between friends some how turning to this but Raimundo couldn't keep his hands off of her. Her flesh seemed so warm, so inviting even through the cloth of her robes as he continued to trail up and down her spine. When her eyes turn to his he was sure she saw what was burning inside him, something he'd tried to suffocate for the four, nearly five years he'd known her, and if she'd let him he'd like nothing more than to throw her to the ground and show her things he was sure she'd never experienced. He'd seen the fear and apprehension grow in those beautiful blue eyes and Raimundo wanted so badly to turn and look away, some how break the trance he was in. More for her benefit than his. He'd never wanted to scare her but now he was, clearly blindsiding her. After all, had he ever shown her such intensity, or for that matter, any sort of interest at all in the past.

He opened his mouth to say something to her, still not completely sure what it was, as his had settled on her lower back, but Kimiko had suddenly stood and fled and Raimundo couldn't blame her. He'd sat alone at the koi pond for nearly an hour, trying to collect himself as darkness fell and the approaching storm gathered strength in the distance. Finally he'd made himself return inside for a cold shower and hopefully some epiphany as to what to do about his major slip up. On the way back from the shower Raimundo had paused outside of Kimiko's private room. She'd been awarded her own one briefly after Raimundo had received one for being named leader. He'd joked that it was main perk, finally having a real bed. Kimiko's had been for a much more practical fact, the fact that she was becoming a woman among men, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by many of the men around her. Jack Spicer had stepped up his fumbled, somewhat comical advances considerably and Raimundo had even noticed Chase Young's gaze lingering longer than was necessary. Most disturbing was the fact that Clay seemed to have come to some sort of decision that if Raimundo wasn't going act than he was. The Texan had told him once, early on, that Raimundo didn't need to worry about him being interested in Kimiko because he knew that Rai was interested and he wouldn't interfere. That promise seemed to have outlived its validity and Rai noticed Clay's subtle flirting though he wasn't sure if Kimiko did. She didn't seem very aware of those things and had only become aware of Jack's crush on her when he'd shown up a few weeks back for a Wu attack and had literally thrown a bouquet of roses at her feet before running off in defeat.

Kimiko wasn't as unobservant tonight and had clearly seen what was going through Raimundo's mind. With a ragged sort of sigh Raimundo had walked away from her door and collapsed onto his bed to study the ceiling tiles and pass through the sleepless hours lost in his own torment thoughts. That was until Kimiko showed up, standing at the edge of his bed, long hair falling out of a pony tail tied loosely at the nape of her neck. Rai wanted to move, to say something but he knew that this was up to Kimiko. He knew what he wanted; finally admitting to the feeling, but now it was all on Kimiko. He'd do whatever she wanted even if it meant he'd never get a chance to act on the feelings stored up inside of him, no matter how hard it would be. And it was hard at the moment. She'd pulled on a silk, knee length pink robe that was so reminiscent of the kimono in his fantasies it was almost painful. And she truly had no idea how she beautiful was, even with the tear stains on her cheeks, eyes slightly red from the crying, and so undone and vulnerable, all Raimundo wanted to do was pull her close and protect her from everything that might hurt her, himself included.

Her movement, now matter how simple and unspectacular it actually it was, fascinated him in an unexplainable way she sat at the edge of his bed, slightly closer now so that if Raimundo wanted to he could reach out and touch her with his fingertips. She just sat and looked at him, her eyes brimming with questions and confusion. Rai hoped his eyes held some of those answers and from the way her bottom lip trembled slightly he wasn't completely sure. He didn't know what answer she wanted or if he was fulfilling it when he brought a hand up towards her, index finger tracing the outer edges of her face. Kimiko's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the simple touch, both subconsciously moving closer to one another. His left hand joined his right as he gently cupped her face, her eyes opening slowly then to look at him through half closed lids as he pulled her gently closer and leaned it to kiss her softly on the lips. It was brief, fleeting and left both with a burning want for more that Raimundo complied with as the second kiss became firmer. He moved on slowly, his firm lips gently, patiently, coaxing her own deliciously soft lips into a mimicked response.

God, those lips, faintly tasting of strawberries and honey and somehow a lingering taste of a sweet spice he knew but couldn't name. She'd been unknowingly beckoning him with those lips for so long now and now that he finally had a taste he knew he wouldn't be able to not sample them again. He pulled back slightly to give her a moment and heard and felt her shaky breath. His right hand slipped away from her cheek to curl gently, firmly behind her neck which his left hand slid lower, slowly to give her time to protest if she wanted. His left hand slipped off her cheek, lightly down the slim line of her neck and across her shoulder. When he met no resistance he went on down her arm and then moved to her rib cage, briefly following the curve there before slipping behind her. His dipped his head again, coaxing her back into kissing this time going further. His tongue slipped out to move from one corner of her mouth to the other, following the seam of her lips. He knew it was new for her, perhaps even frightening so he asked for access to her mouth again in the same manner.

He nearly lost his mind and his control when he felt those soft firm lips part for him and he had to stop himself from simply plundering her mouth. Instead he slowly moved deeper, feeling her breath hitch as his tongue first started its explorations. Raimundo waited; slightly worried she'd want him to stop a tiny little 'mew' from her encouraged him on. He wasn't sure about Kimiko but his world just about exploded when her tongue shyly responded to his. She was a fast learner and followed his lead willingly, a whimper slipping out against her permission when she felt him pull away. She felt his lips smile against hers as he pulled back and tugged her closer to him, away from the edge of the bed. The thin sheet that had been covering him was pushed aside completely as he pulled her to his naked chest. The feel of her silk robes against his now heated flesh was wonderfully contradicting and he pulled her even tighter to him as the kiss resumed.

As nice as the silk was Raimundo was eager to feel her fleshed pressed to his and slowly moved his hands to slide the material off of her shoulders. The material flowed off her shoulder pooling around her waist and catching at her bent elbows as her hands rested on his broad shoulders. She was enthralled by the feel of his skin beneath her hands. They came in contact with one another enough throughout their years as friends and teammates but Kimiko had never noticed, taken time to really appreciate the way his tanned skin stretched across toned muscles. Kimiko found odd that the skin was so soft for how firm the muscles beneath were. Rai's hands had also begun to explore the exposed skin of Kimiko's shoulders. Pushing the robe away had revealed the thin straps of a tank top made from a thin material. Rai let out a groan at the contact as his hands wandered over her shoulders and down her bare upper arms. It was so soft, so smooth, so undeniably female that something primal roared at him and he took his mouth from hers so he could taste that skin, so tantalizing under his hands.

Kimiko's hitching breath was a delicious sound in his ears as his lips moved across the skin. The taste was sweet here as well. She tasted like summer rain; crisp, clean, and welcoming to the flowers her skin seemed to be scented with. And again, like with her lips, there was the taste of some familiar sweet, tansy spice that made his skin sweat. Kimiko's hands tightened slipped down and tightened on his upper arms as her head lulled onto her shoulder.

"Raimundo," she said in an almost mumbled whisper but to hear his name tumble off her lips in such a way nearly drove Raimundo into a frenzy. Reluctantly, with one last kiss to her sweet tempting skin, Raimundo pulled back and looked down at her. Seeing himself reflected into swirling blue depths made his heart clench. There was so much emotion there; mixed with the passion and lust Raimundo had ignited within her. He pressed their foreheads together as he looked down at her and she looked up at him and he was reminded again of how tiny she really was. She'd grown over the years of course but so had Raimundo and not he felt as if he towered over her petite form.

"If you want to stop," he told her in a tight, controlled, but soft voice, "ever, just say. I'll stop immediately." Kimiko give a tiny nod and then tilted her head up and to the side to kiss the pulse point beneath his point and Raimundo made a note to ask her where she'd learned such a trick. He let her kiss down his jaw line, fingers ghosting across the flesh of his chest, before he couldn't stand it anymore and took control back, kissing her fully on the mouth, commanding her attention. As her hands slid up over the muscles of his chest to clasp around the back of his neck Raimundo's hands slipped lower and worked the loose knot that still held the robe together around her waist. When the knot was gone Raimundo immediately and urgently pushed the material away, tugging at her sleeves to get her to release his neck long enough to completely free her of the robe.

Kimiko had been sitting close to him the whole time, her legs tucked up near her but now that robe was gone Raimundo gently urged her onto her back and Kimiko complied. He hovered over her, weight braced on his elbows as he kissed all the flesh he could manage, enjoying the way her skin created goose bumps as he kissed along the edge of her flimsy tank top. Now that he robe was gone Raimundo could see her long, exposed thin legs shown off by a pair of sleeping shorts and he longed to feel the smooth flesh there as well. He was in a pair of old sweatpants that he hated at the moment but taking them off would have been too much, too soon for Kimiko and Rai feared loosing the little bits of control he was holding onto. So he settled instead for let his hands roam lower and touch the flesh hidden beneath the take top. The skin sank beneath his fingertips at Kimiko's quick, sharp drawing in of breath at the contact. His kissed returned to her mouth, distracting her as his hands reached higher under her shirt until his fingers brushed the undersides of her breast. He expected her to gasp, pull away, or protest in someway but she just urged him on with her lips.

Freeing one hand, Raimundo braced himself better and let his on hand touch Kimiko in a place no one else had ever dared. His touches were light and had Kimiko's nerves on edge as he circled closer to the center of the breast and finally brushed his thumb over the nipple as he cupped her breast. Kimiko's back arch immediately and she pulled her mouth away from his to search for breath, made difficult by Raimundo's hand working delicately, deliberately on her right breast and his lips began to suck at the skin on the left side of her neck. She moaned his name and felt Raimundo grin against her skin. His hand switched his attention to her neglected breast and his lips moved south to suck on the juncture of her neck and shoulders. One of Kimiko's hands gripped at his sheets, the other finding its place tangled in his hair, silently urging him forward as words failed her.

He surprised her by pulling back and sitting up slightly. Kimiko let go of the hold she had on his head and lay still watching him, panting slightly as she tried to get some of her breath back. His eyes were intense as he took in the picture of her lying there, aroused and totally dependant on him for some sort of guidance through the things she wanted to know but couldn't yet grasp. It sent a rumble of satisfaction through his chest. He enjoyed being her teacher, the one she needed to depend on. Kimiko was rarely vulnerable; it wasn't a word he'd ever actively use to describe her. But she was now, completely reliant and dependant on his for help with things that seemed so natural yet so confusing and intimidating. She was his to protect, love, and teach.

He loved the feeling.

Wordlessly he reached out and pushed the thin straps of the tank top down her shoulders and then started to push the only material between him and her naked flesh away. For a moment he felt Kimiko tense and he pause but she showed no other signs of hesitation or resistance so he continued on pulling the thin material away.

Dear Lord she was beautiful.

Raimundo felt his own breath tighten at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, so pure, and so natural that for a moment he forgot to breathe. When his mind came back to him he realized how much he wanted to simply worship this woman. And then he suddenly realized that he was in love. He'd been subconsciously adamantly denying it for so long that when the though dawn on him he wasn't really surprised. It was right to love her and he wanted to show her how he felt before he whispered the words tenderly to her later. He brought his attention back to her skin, earning another delightful little gasp as he slowly kissed all of the flesh surround each nipple and even though Kimiko was a virgin in every sense of the word her body took over for her and she knew what wanted and silently pleaded for it. And Raimundo complied with her wish.

When he did Kimiko's back immediately arched, Raimundo hooking his arms under her lower back to pull her closer as her hands caught in his hair. He brought her to sit up, fitting nicely in his lap as he used his teeth and lips on each nipple until Kimiko was sure she was going to burst but gave a disappointed whimper when he pulled away. Taking in Kimiko's rapid breathing, flushed face, and skin damp with sweat Raimundo couldn't help but smile at his handy work. Grabbing the bottom of the tank top Raimundo pulled up to completely remove it and Kimiko complied, raising her arms to help with the process. Her hands descended on his chest tracing lines in the skin and she wondered if it would feel as wonderful for Raimundo if she performed his trick on him. There was only one way to find out and she caught Raimundo unaware as she began to kiss downward from his collarbone until, fingers leading the way and teasing the nipples on his chest before a timid kiss replaced her fingers. Raimundo groaned at her action and Kimiko interpreted it as a good sort of groan, and continued her experimentation and exploration.

Surprised by her forwardness Raimundo wasn't sure how to react, but Kimiko took care of that quickly by distracting him thoroughly. Rai's hands moved over her naked upper body, down to her hips and then cupped her bottom and pressing them tighter together. Both reacted to the increased contact with muffled groans, Kimiko's nails biting into his shoulders at the new sensation, her lips stopping their work on his chest. Outside the storm had fully descended on the temple, shaking the shutters on Raimundo's window but neither noticed that nor the howling wind and rain, accompanied by the occasional clap of thunder and flash of lightning. Both were fully focused on one another as Raimundo moved her body to grind against his. He was putting himself through a sweet torture but also letting Kimiko know the full extent of what he wanted and preparing her for some of the new sensations yet to come. Kimiko merely held tight to him in the beginning as Raimundo rocked their two bodies together. As the shock of it began to wear off, but not the sensation, Kimiko gave her own experimental roll of the hips. Raimundo hissed against her neck where he was resting his head and Kimiko immediately stilled, thinking she's done something wrong or hurt him somehow but Raimundo silently urged her on and she resumed her slow motions.

Raimundo wondered if she knew that she was slowly killing him with the pleasure and pressure building up inside. But what a way to die. Raimundo encouraged her movements, his hands still cupping bottom and adjusted her just so that pleasure was almost blinding as she rubbed against his arousal. She'd begun kissing his chest again and her fingers wandered, teasing different spots, and it was almost too much for Raimundo. His undoing came when he wondered where else her talented fingers and lips might wander. He stopped her suddenly pulling her back from him and Kimiko looked at him surprised. She opened her mouth to speak but he swallow her words with a kiss that let her know that he needed her, now. He turned them on the bed and laid Kimiko down to rest on his pillows. Her hair, now completely free of its loose bindings spilled out around her and Raimundo couldn't resist touching a few of the silky strands, running them through his fingers before his hands ran down the curves of her body.

He'd always known she was extremely attractive, even in his denial, and the training they all endured had been good to her. Toned muscles were hidden under flawlessly smooth skin. He wondered how she hadn't managed to collect a few scars on the way but at the moment he didn't care. His caressed her heart shaped face that flowed seamlessly into the smooth, thin column of her neck that bore a few of his earlier love marks. Her arms were impossibly thin and delicate looking but he knew from experience that she was much stronger than she looked. And those soft delicate hands, Raimundo took his time kissing each finger before continuing onward. He started at the top of her hourglass shape, feeling her ribs through the skin as she continued to draw in shaky breaths, bringing his attention to her breast which also bore signs of his earlier attention. He repeated his earlier actions there much to the delight of Kimiko before kissing downward as his hands followed along her sides settling on her beautiful hips.

The shorts were still there but Raimundo overlooked that, kissing to the edge of the material. Long, beautiful, soft legs flared from her generous hips and Raimundo suppressed a groan as his hands ran along the smooth skin of her thighs, all the way down over smooth claves, delicate ankles, and her small, pointed feet. She was a work of art and Raimundo was fighting hard to keep control. His hands journeyed back up her leg until he reached the waistband of her shorts. He waited for her protest but none came as he began to slip the material down and Kimiko even lifter her hips to help in the process until she was full exposed to him and Raimundo's breath stopped short knowing that he was the first man to see her in such a way and from now on he'd be the only one.

Feeling self-conscious under his intense stare Kimiko instinctively began to curl her legs to her in some feeble attempt at modesty but Raimundo caught her legs and kept them from moving.

"Never hide from me Kimiko," he told her in a husky voice that did nothing to hide the lust roaring through his system. He moved back over her, hovering over her naked and prone body.

"But," Kimiko started to protest before Raimundo silenced her with his mouth once more and Kimiko fought all about being self-conscious as she lost herself in the kiss.

"Never hide from me Kimiko," Raimundo repeated after breaking the kiss. "You're beautiful," he added with conviction and Kimiko believed him somehow though she still wasn't sure if it was the truth. She'd always felt awkward and plain, never able to match up to anything or anyone when she was just herself, resulting in her many extravagant looks. But Raimundo was here, telling her that he was beautiful and obviously wanting her. It sent her mind in to a whirl and her body was full of a fiery tingle. "Beautiful," he repeated in a hoarse whisper as his fingers danced lightly across her skin, down her body, lower, heading to a place that no one had ever touched her before. Fear and nerves gripped her as Raimundo drew closer but he put a firm and gentle hand on her hip to keep her from moving as his other hand dipped lower.

Kimiko sucked in her breath at the light contact and decided that there was no way she was going to live through this night. Raimundo's single finger began to stroke her circling closer to her center, a second finger adding in to repeat the process a second time. Kimiko gave up the battle to be embarrassed and simply lay back on his pillows, trying not to loose her mind to quickly as the pleasure continued to mount to an intensity she'd never known. Suddenly he touched a part of her that made her whole body jump in response.

"Raimundo!" she could help but gasp loudly. If either had taken the time to worry about any noise they might make they would only need to be still for a moment and realize the noise from the storm would easily cover anything they did. But as it was neither cared, lost in their own worlds. "Rai," Kimiko almost sobbed when he touched that spot again, more firmly this time.

"It ok Kimiko," Raimundo assured her. "Give into it."

"I don't," Kimiko tried to form a coherent sentence and failed miserably. Raimundo could help the male grin of satisfaction that bloomed on his face. He was the one doing this to her, he was the center of her world at the moment, and she was totally dependant on her to lead her through it unscathed. She didn't even know what she wanted, just followed his lead and prayed for some sort of peace from all the turmoil, albeit it was turmoil of pleasure and passion, but turmoil all the same. Her body tensed when his lips added to the mix. She began to whimper as Rai worked up a climax in her. She'd never felt this way before. There had been nights when she'd been curious of her own body and had explored, experimented but the sensations had never reached such a peak before. His name fell from her lips along with shameless whimpers, pleas, and moans. And then it broke, whatever was building insider her broke and Kimiko was lost, calling out Raimundo's name as this new and unfamiliar sensation wracked her body and he was there holding her through it.

She was still shaking slightly from the climax, compounded by all the sweet promises Raimundo was whispering in her ear, when Raimundo pulled back and looked at her for a heated second their eyes meet and Kimiko suddenly wanted more and knew what was to come next. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close for a kiss that was deep and sensual, Raimundo couldn't believe that just this morning when Kimiko had woken up she'd never kissed like this. He groaned when he felt her rub her hips against his still covered arousal and brought a hand to her hips to stop her.

"Please Rai," she practically cried when he stopped the motion.

"We can't Kimiko," he told her in a soft voice that surprised her.

"What? I, I don't understand," Kimiko stuttered thinking that this was going horribly wrong for some reason and it was all her fault. Rai seemed to sense this and tenderly kissed her.

"I want to Kimiko," he told her, "believe me I want to." That was painfully true. He was aching for her in a way that was far more than physical. "But my first concern is keeping you safety." Kimiko blinked at him, slowly letting his words sink in and then she shook her head, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"You aren't forcing or rushing this Rai," she paused and rocked her hips against him again and Raimundo hissed, "I want this."

"I do to," Rai said in an almost pained voice. "But I don't have anything Kimiko," he paused, "to protect you with." Their was silence as Kimiko tried to understand what he was saying and realization hit her she smiled almost coyly at him. Leaning up she whispered in his ear about the modern wonders of medical science and what it had done for women's birth control. Raimundo almost laughed and settled for kissing her passionately, rekindling any flame that might have weakened during their brief break. One of Kimiko's hands moved from his neck to tug urgently at the loose hem of his pants. Rai obliged her but kept her wandering hands away. There would be time later in their relationship for things like that, tonight was all about her. He brought to the edge of another climax as he slowly moved into her, promising that the pain would go and that he would stop the moment she said so. Kimiko merely clung to him and cried out when he slid completely into her, taking her virginity.

He felt her tears as she pressed her face into his chest and trembled from the pain, shock, intensity, and all the other overwhelming feelings that were taking a hold of her. Rai just held her, whispering comforting words and gently caressed her as much as he could without moving his lower half which was painfully hard. He was overwhelmed with the feel of her, the tightness, the warmth, and what seemed to be a feeling of perfection. He fit into her and she against him as if they'd been made only for one another. All other memories of his few previous times left him in a whirl and were repressed by Kimiko. Who were those two girls from Rio? Who was Wuya? All that mattered, all that existed was Kimiko here and now with him and the future that lay ahead of them.

He waited patiently for her tremors to subside and her death grip on him to ease slightly. She still clung to but the tears were beginning to dry and she no longer whimpered softly. Still Raimundo waited, only ready to move when she did and after what seemed a slow eternity to Raimundo she moved her hips ever so slightly against him. Raimundo bit back a moan as she repeated the move, slightly more confident now and finally she let out a slight moan of pleasure that Raimundo took as his cue. Moving gently Raimundo pulled partially out of her and then moved slowly back in. He repeated the motion and couldn't suppress a groan as Kimiko moved in time with him. He had remind himself to go slowly not loose control but as his tempo and paced slowly increased it was becoming increasingly hard not to give into instinct. The wonderful little noises she made every time he moved back into her fueled him on and when her long wonderful legs wrapped around his waist he was a goner.

Catching himself Raimundo didn't completely loose control but his pace and the force behind his strokes increased and Kimiko only urged him on by wrapping herself tightly around him in everyway possible. When she began to call his name every time their hips met Raimundo knew that there was no way he'd ever be able to live without hearing his name called by that beautiful voice wracked in ecstasy. He felt her impending climax as her muscles wrapped tightly around him and it only drove his tempo, his breaths coming out in short pants, intermixed with her name.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko called out one last time as her second climax crashed over her. She cried out his name and nearly began limp in his grasp.

"Oh God Kimiko," Raimundo called back slamming back into her a few more times before burying himself in her warmth one last time as his release came over him. He sought her shoulder in a place that when her temple robes were worn no one would see and, almost by instinct, his teeth and lips marked her there. He'd given her a few love bites throughout the course of the night but this one was more. Compounded by their releases it sent and odd sensation through both of them as Raimundo kissed the wound tenderly and then nuzzled her neck as he finally pulled out of her. Both were still trying to catch their breath when Raimundo, no longer able to support himself, rolled to the side and pulled her to him. Though considerably sore Kimiko turned over and buried her face in his should only to pull back suddenly.

"Raimundo, you're shaking. Are you ok?" she asked in a concerned laced voice. Raimundo almost laughed at her, in wonder of her, that she could be so concerned about him after she'd just endured the painful part.

"I'm ok, more than ok," he tried to assure her. How could he tell her that he was shaking because she made him feel like nothing else he'd ever known? That she'd unknowingly easily wiped away painful memories and made him realize he was hopelessly in love with her? That he was trembling like a child because he finally understood why some called it love making, not just sex or fooling around but actual love making? How could he tell her that?

"I'm ok," he assured her again and pushed black hair away from her face before pulling her back to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Kimiko said in a shaky voice that had Raimundo concerned. "I just never imagine it would be like that," she explained her warm breath spilling out across his chest.

"I hope that's a good thing," he half joked, half serious. Kimiko nuzzled closer to him if that was at all possible.

"Yes it is," Kimiko told him in a softer voice. He could tell that exhaustion was over taking her.

"How long have you know?" he asked gently stroking the curve of her waist.

"Known what?" Kimiko asked.

"That I was in love with you?" he asked. He figured he didn't need to make a big proclamation about it since she evidently already knew. There was no way that Kimiko would do what they had just done if she wasn't in love with person and they weren't in love with her. There was a heavy pause before Kimiko answered.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Honestly," Rai repeated.

"It just hit me tonight, when I looked over at you at the koi pond," she told him. "There was this look in your eyes and I had no idea what it was until I saw myself looking back and the same look was in my eyes."

"How long have you loved me?" he asked curious.

"Maybe the whole time, I don't know," Kimiko answered. "I didn't really acknowledge it until tonight though." Rai's hand moved from her waist to play with the ends of her hair.

"I was really confused about you for the longest time," Raimundo admitted. "I honestly had no idea what was going on. I pushed it away, tried not to think about it and tried to focus on other things. Regaining your trust, making apprentice , then Wudai warrior, and Shoku Warrior."

"What have you been doing for the past two years then," Kimiko laughed.

"Living in denial," Rai told her. "I don't know what changed tonight but I couldn't hide it anymore. And I was certain I'd scared you off."

"What do we do now?" Kimiko asked. The storm was dieing off and soon morning would come and the two have to face a different world.

"Now we sleep. You especially needs to rest," he said in a concerned voice. "We'll face tomorrow when tomorrow comes." Kimiko seemed to agree because she was silent for a long time and Raimundo had nearly fallen asleep as well when suddenly Kimiko spoke.

"Hey Rai?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she told him. "I just wanted to say it cause I've never actually really said it to you." Raimundo smiled and nuzzled his face against her hair.

"I love you too Kimiko Tohomiko," he said adamantly. "You've healed me."

"What?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"One day I'll explain if you want to know," he promised her, "but know you need to sleep." Kimiko seemed to accept the answer and was already asleep shortly after as Raimundo continued to hold her. She had healed him, in so many ways. Love making was no longer tainted. Kisses could be sweet, caresses loving. She'd given him back a part of his life he hadn't really noticed that had been lost and so much more along with it. He kissed her skin one last time and tasted the sweet, tantalizing spice one more time and he thought hard on what it could be. Stirring slightly Kimiko kissed a section of his skin in response to his kiss.

"You taste like the wind," she said soft, half asleep. "Cool mint and warm cinnamon. You taste like the wind." Rai let her answer soak in as she slipped back completely into sleep and then smiled, Kimiko had given him the answer once again. A unique sweet spice. She tasted like fire.

Let me know what you think of it and I apologize for the weak ending. Endings have never been my strong point.


End file.
